minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Ivor
"Don't make yourselves the villains in my story." ''-''' Ivor to Jesse's gang in Assembly Required'' '''Ivor is the secondary antagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode. He was a disgruntled former member of The Order of the Stone and the arch-rival of Gabriel the Warrior. He is voiced by Paul Reubens. Story Background Ivor was once a member of The Order of the Stone. Along with the others, he defeated the Ender Dragon and entered the legend. However, Ivor was kicked out due to him distrusting Gabriel the Warrior and was removed from the legend. Since that moment, he vowed to get revenge on Gabriel and came up with the idea to summon a special Wither. Events of ''Minecraft: Story Mode'' Ivor was going to trade with Petra for a wither skull, and in return, Petra was going to get a diamond. When both Petra and Jesse go back to the city, both of them went to a dark alley to trade with Ivor. However, Ivor wasn't present, making Petra search for Ivor, while leaving Jesse behind incase Ivor comes. Then, Ivor makes his first appearance, and meeting Jesse for the first time. Jesse tries to stall, but Ivor starts to leave and decline the trade. Luckily, Petra comes back in time with the wither skull. As Petra gives Ivor the wither skull, Ivor tells both of them to get the diamond from the nearby chest. However, when they open the chest, there was only Lapis Lazuli, confirming it was a scam all along. Because of this, Petra joins Jesse's Gang and all of them try to find Ivor. When they found Ivor coming to Gabriel's concert, they try to stop them, but the Usher blocked their path, stopping Jesse and his gang from getting past. After when they collected slimeballs to break the glass from the chicken machine, the Usher ran away, letting them to catch Ivor. As they got in the building, Jesse and the game went down the basement (AKA Ivor's Lair) and try to find the diamond for Petra. Axel and Jesse found a Fancy Potion and took it. However, Ivor came down the basement, surprising the gang. They all try to hide from Ivor, but they failed when Olivia accidently dropped a potion. When they have been caught, however, Ivor spawns an Iron Golem, which chases the gang (and also leaving Lukas behind). With either choice Jesse makes (either rescuing Lukas or alerting Gabriel), Ivor comes and interrupts the concert. Then, he unleashes the Wither Storm, which terrifies the citizens, making the evacuate. Gabriel the Warrior wasn't able to stop it, but Ivor attempts to stop it himself by telling the 'creature' to stop, but also fails as well. Ivor then resorts to his 'Fancy Potion', but uses the wrong one and doesn't affect the Wither Storm. Jesse grabs out Ivor's Fancy Potion and throws it at the command block, but fails as the Wither Storm fully protected the Command Block. As the Wither Storm grows, all of them evacuate as well and runs to Gabriel's temple. In Soren's Temple In Assembly Required, Ivor has already found Soren's place before Jesse's gang did. He is seen messing with the books in the library, and is confronted by Jesse. Even when Jesse asks him to calm down, he responds in a hostile manner and shoves him/her and attempts to escape. He wants to stop the Order from destroying the Wither Storm and believes he can do it himself. After a harsh sword fight with Jesse and Petra, he is cornered by the entire gang, however, he surprises them with a slowness potion and walks off, locking them in. Overview Appearance Ivor has long, slick black hair, a long beard and wears an olive green coat and pants. Personality Ivor is arrogant, greedy and cowardly. It is unknown what happened to him in the Order that made him this way. However, he did have his reasons to build the Wither Storm, as he was jealous of Gabriel, whom kept taking all the credit for his mightiness and was recognized as the hero. Ivor wants to prove that he is just as great. He is foolish in his plans however, as no one would see him as the hero because he was the one who created the monster. He sees himself as a hero and everyone else as the villain.